Aventura 4 (06/07/14)
Resumo do resumo anterior: · Grupo tenta sair da cidade após ter roubado a chave dos goblins, mas os purple Knights impedem a saída do grupo. · Eliardo é atacado por um membro do grupo para transformá-lo propositalmente em meio dragão e matar os purple knights, mas Eleonor (um dos purple knights) o segura sozinho. · O grupo volta para a cidade para tentar escapar de outra forma, mas falha e viram fantasma. · Eles se encontram aos poucos em cantos diversos da cidade e não lembram o que estavam fazendo ali e nem lembram de terem virado fantasma. · Udo ouve uma voz (em uma estalagem durante a noite) de um fantasma, onde ouviam o nome Fiddle. · Grupo investiga e chega no templo do caos (uma taverna), descobrindo que Fiddle entrou nas antigas ruínas. · Para chegar à ela, o grupo precisa entrar em uma dungeon organizada pela taverna. · O grupo decide entrar. · Dentro da dungeon o grupo entra em combate com o último grupo aventureiro e quase padece em seu primeiro confronto. · Após a vitória, o grupo ainda precisa derrotar uma centopeia gigante com seus filhotes. 06/07/14 Finalizada a batalha, todos haviam caído, exceto o mago Etrian, que lutou bravamente até derrubar a última criatura que havia aparecido. Após reestabelecido do susto, Etrian dirige-se à Agandaur e com uma poção de cura acorda-o de seu profundo torpor. Etrian explica rapidamente o que ocorrera após a queda do grande curandeiro que compõe o grupo e solicitou gentilmente que juntasse todos os demais membros na sala, enquanto ele removia os inimigos do local. Após esta ação, Agandaur curou todos, que também acordaram do profundo “sono” que lhes abatera. Gary, sempre bastante atento aos espólios de guerra, pede à Etrian (O Bravo), que identifique se há algo que possa interessar ao grupo dentro do baú esquecido na sala. Logo Etrian lhe responde informando que há algo mágico dentro do Baú. Após o baú ser aberto, Gary encontra, entre milhares de moedas de prata e bronze, algumas pedras de quartzo, que após uma análise minuciosa de Etrian, ele a descreve a todos: “O quartzo da sorte, a lenda diz que ela foi uma pedra gigante, como nenhuma outra pedra de quartzo e que ela foi cortada para que nenhum homem segurasse tanto poder de uma vez”. Trocando em miúdos, o quartzo é capaz de dar +1 em will a quem segurá-lo e no baú haviam duas delas. Assim que o grupo se reorganiza, Gary sai à procura de um novo local e que aparente ser mais protegido. Ele tenta sair em silêncio, para não atrair as dragonetes, mas suas habilidades pareciam terem sido abaladas pela batalha passada, pois até mesmo Udo podia ouvir cada um de seus passos. Passado o momento de angústia, Gary encontra uma outra sala, que parecia ser um hall de entrada de um grande casarão, porém tão antigo - e esquecido – que a poeira e a ferrugem cobria tudo que existisse na sala. Ao entrar na sala, além de algumas pegadas recentes (que ele imaginou ser do grupo anterior) há inúmeras armaduras, algumas com inscrições, como: “Capitão Dura dedica esta oferenda ao Lorde Reven em agradecimento pelo retorno seguro das guerras e a esperança de vida eterna”. “Trooper inhorruit gives this armor in thanks to lady skew, long may she protect the well of life”. “Aos soldados que largaram temerária agradecem aos seus frutos. Lady Eesta”. Infelizmente Gary não pode olhar tudo, como gostaria de ter feito, pois a sua fonte de luz se esgota e o breu toma conta do local. Além de bravo, o grande Etrian possui uma inteligência inigualável, logo ele percebe que a fonte de luz de Gary possa ter se esgotado e por este motivo solicita a Agandaur que crie uma moeda como fonte de iluminação, para que ele possa indicar a passagem de retorno para Gary, que estava perdido em algum lugar deste pequeno, mas traiçoeiro, labirinto. Pouco tempo depois disto ter ocorrido, todos, menos Udo, que estava em um canto da sala pensando em sua vida que ficara para trás, ouvem um grande barulho de peças metálicas caindo ao chão. O temor toma conta do ambiente. Andar e Agandaur ouvem passos vindos de algum dos muitos corredores e Andar se prontifica imediatamente a verificar o que estava ocorrendo. Ao chegar ao salão central, carregando a fonte de luz e um pernil de carneiro defumado, Andar se defronta com uma das Dragonetes. Seu desespero foi tamanho que ele ficou paralisado por alguns milésimos de segundos, mas sua paralisia foi quebrada por um estridente berro da criatura. Sem pensar muito, Andar lança a coxa de carneiro em direção ao dragonete, que a abocanha e corre para seu conforto. Andar deixa a fonte de luz na sala para que possa orientar seu companheiro. Pouco tempo depois, Gary, após ter derrubado algumas armaduras da sala, consegue voltar ao corredor de origem e em seguida uma pequena luz no fim do túnel. Luz esta que fora criada por seu grupo. Em pouco tempo Gary se encontra com o Grupo, que planejam dormir ali naquele ponto mesmo. Andar, com uma sabedoria excêntrica, pensa em algo que possa servir para alimentar a criatura que lhe encarara há pouco. Logo lhe vem à mente usar o corpo dos inimigos como isca. Logo Gary decide que ele iria fazer vigia enquanto os demais dormem. Andar se desloca para uma sala diferente, a sala onde os corpos dos inimigos foram levados e em seguida inicia uma sequência interminável de golpes contra a coxa do Bárbaro. Uma ação repudiada por todos. Após todos acordarem, Agandau lança mais um magia de cura, para que todos possam ficar sem ferimentos. Todos decidem ir por uma passagem lateral, cuja descida era íngreme e que havia sido ignorada anteriormente. Após descer pouco pela passagem Gary logo nota que a ventilação é bastante forte e que a sua itensidade só aumenta à medida que o grupo desce pelo corredor. Quando o grupo alcança o que seria o final do corredor, Gary vê um grande precipício e uma corrente de vento (saindo dele e indo direto ao teto que possui um buraco de aproximadamente 1 metro de diâmetro) extremamente forte, talvez forte o suficiente para carregar uma pessoa. Por um breve período o grupo fica indeciso e discute o que deveria fazer, logo Gary e Udo decidem se arriscar a passar por um caminho estreito que corre a lateral do precipício e leva até um novo corredor. No caminho vários itens são perdidos. O restante do grupo, ao ver os dois passando pelo caminho, tomam coragem e decidem segui-los. Diversos itens são carregados pelo vendaval. Após atravessarem o precipício, o grupo alcança uma nova sala, com uma passagem mais elevada, que só poderia passar uma pessoa atrás da outra, formando uma fila indiana. Obviamente Gary foi na frente até ser detectado por um Ghoul. Logo uma batalha se inicia, com Udo passando à frente e em seu primeiro ataque, Udo desfere um golpe devastador em seu oponente, partindo-o ao meio, parecendo que a batalha seria fácil. Acontece que após este ataque, poucos ataques de Udo eram certeiros, ele não parecia estar concentrado no combate e demorava muito para derrubar um único inimigo. A quantidade de Ghouls aumenta a cada golpe desferido por Udo até que ele recebe um golpe de um Ghoul, deixando-o imóvel, em seguida Gary recebe um golpe, deixando-o desacordado. O desespero toma conta do grupo e Andar (com muito medo) foge para poupar sua vida. Etrian, O Bravo, vendo a situação descontrolada lança uma magia de fogo contra os inimigos, intimidando todos os Ghouls da sala. Etrian percebe que todos os Ghouls fogem dele como o diabo foge da cruz e de forma inteligente, utiliza sua presença para mater os Ghouls longe de Gary e Udo. Udo logo volta a se movimentar e pede para que Aguendaur recue, pois eles não terão como vencer a orda de Ghouls, mas Aguendaur parece não perceber que todos (menos ele) querem recuar. Udo cura Gary com uma poção, que imediatamente recua para o corredor, Etrian, desesperado pede para que Aguendaur recue também, mas ele teimosamente, continua a lutar com alguns Ghouls na sala. Udo berra pedindo que Aguendaur retorne, mas ele não para de combater até que todos desistem e recuam, abandonando a teimosia de Aguendaur. Udo ainda olha para trás antes sair pelo caminho do precipício quando percebe que Agendaur não mais lutava, ele havia sido paralisado. Neste ponto abre-se uma brecha muito importante na história do grupo. Etrian, ao passar pelo cominho tomado pelo vendaval, vê que sua espada iria voar em direção ao buraco, carregada pelo vento, ele a segura firmemente, mas percebe que somente com uma mão não seria possível segurá-la, era necessário usar a segunda mão, que o mantinha preso ao chão, quase instintivamente, Etrian, O Bravo, solta sua mão da parede e agarra firmemente sua espada, mas o intransigente vento carrega-o em direção ao desconhecido. (A verdade é que Etrian bateu em uma teia de aranha gigante. Viu que diversos itens perdidos pelo grupo estavam presos ali na teia e logo tratou de pegar uma poção de cura para ficar com ele, mas ele estava preso na teia e não fazia ideia de como sair dali). Udo corre em direção dele para arrastá-lo e com muita dificuldade e após Aguendaur ter levado muitos golpes, Udo consegue recurar e chegar até o cominho ao lado do precipício. A passagem é muito difícil de ser realizada sozinho, o que dizer de ser realizada carregando uma pessoa pesada e desmaiada? O nobre guerreiro travou uma longa batalha contra o vento até que em um passo em falso, perdeu o equilíbrio e, para não voar junto com o curandeiro, até porque para Udo ele já havia morrido, Udo larga-o em direção do vendo. Agendaur voa em direção do buraco e, para surpresa de Etrian, ele fica preso ao seu lado, desacordado e praticamente morto. Etrian percebendo a gravidade tratou de dar uma poção de cura à Aguendaur, estabilizando-o. O tempo passa e o grupo está desmantelado, parece o início do fim. Após um longo tempo de descanso, todos ouvem barulhos do elevador (que dá acesso à taverna) funcionando. Udo, com a ajuda de Andar, veste rapidamente sua armadura, pois não sabem o que está por vir. Logo aparece um gorila, com uma maça e estranhamente furioso, O grupo logo entra em combate com o gorila e depois o lança em direção ao vendaval, que, com dificuldade, carrega-o até o buraco. Em seguida aparece um leão, que Andar tenta domá-lo, mas sem sucesso. O grupo precisa combate-lo também. Udo é derrubado pelo leão, que protege-o como se fosse sua comida. Gary, em uma ação heroica atrai o leão para si e em seguida desfere um ataque com sua Rapier envenenada, afugentando o leão. Gary cura Udo e depois de mais algum tempo um grupo de aventureiros começa a descer pelo elevador. O grupo defasado avista um grupo com 3 aventureiros, onde um parece-se com um paladino. Este novo grupo de aventureiros vão direto em direção dos três, já calejados, que fogem pelo precipício. O novo grupo, desavisado, acaba não protegendo seus itens, que voam, sugados pelo vento. Gary corre para ver se ainda há algum Ghoul na sala, para que eles possam fugir por ali. Mas para seu desalento, encontra um Ghoul bem “vivo” e que corre em sua direção, chamando a atenção dos demais mortos-vivos. Agora o problema do grupo vinha dos dois lados. Para “sorte” do grupo, o novo grupo de aventureiros desistiu e logo o combate ficou focado com os Ghouls. Udo ficou na frente até que se ouviu uma voz gutural estranha. Todos os Ghouls recuam, o que causa muita estranheza, em seguida uma coluna de fogo toma conta do corredor, logo atrás de Udo, abocanhando Gary e Andar, que correm desesperadamente para trás, até serem sugados pelo vendaval e caírem ao lado dos demais que já estavam presos na teia. Udo ainda tem tempo de ouvir uma voz gutural perguntando: “Quem veio me ajudar”? Udo não teve tempo nem de pensar no que seria aquilo e correu para dentro da fornalha até encontrar-se preso em uma teia, sobre Andar. O grupo estava completo, mas preso em uma teia de uma aranha gigante, à excessão de Gary, que com suas habilidades melindrosas, conseguiu escapar das teias. Gary escapa da teia e direciona até um túnel e entra nele. Acha uns esqueletos, onde acha um apito de esqueleto, chamado Rat Caller. Em um próximo túnel, Gary, após um longo rastejar, vê um Ghoul, onde parece a sala que o grupo combateu um exército de Ghouls. Etrian estrutura 3 magias de Grease para liberar Udo, Agandaur e Ander. Udo e Agandaur foi relativamente fácil para remover, o problema é que Ander está tão enterrado que a situação é extremamente crítica. O grupo vai para a caverna dormir, onde passa o dia e Etrian memoriza suas magias necessárias para salvar Ander. Em um trabalho em equipe, após longas e exaustivas horas, o grupo tirou Ander já quase morto. Udo ficou preso, porém não muito, só que só pode ser retirado no dia seguinte. A três horas do quarto dia, Udo é removido das teias e levado até o túnel que leva à sala dos Ghouls.